Secret Window
by SheHasMyHeart
Summary: Miley is your typical author, but she has a bit of writers block. But what happens when someone comes and accuses her of plagirism, plus deal with her divorce with Lilly and Lilly's new boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I may use in this fanfic, so please, no lawsuits.**_

_**Hey guys it's me Tay. Now before I start this, I've been thinking about doing this for a while now and its kinda off of mine and Mandy's normal grid so bear (is that the correct version to use?) with me on this. Ok now I'm doing a HM version of one of my favorite movies and books of all time, Stephen King's Secret Window. Ok now it's going to be more like the movie being that it is what I have access to right now, my copy of the book was stolen. Well not really stolen but borrowed, without my permission. Ok I'm rambling sorry, ok let's do this but before I do…**_

_**To Stephen King or any of his associates that may read this, Sorry but please don't sue me, I love the book but I've always wanted to do my own version of it so please don't be upset by it and sue me.**_

_**Ok now I present to you the SHMH version of…**_

_Secret Window_

"Turn around." Miley says to herself as she stares out into the snowy night from the driver's seat of her jeep. She's been sitting there for what seemed like ages, just staring.

"Turn around." she tells herself again and she starts to hear it and shifts in her seat, "Turn around and get the hell outta here." Miley then places her glasses on her face but then starts staring again, "Right now." Miley then puts the jeep in gear then turns around and begins to back up.

Miley backs up and turns the jeep around, she has a very disgruntled look on her face as she begins to make her way to the exit. She looks around as she approaches the exit then slams on the brakes and the jeep comes to a screeching halt.

"Don't go back." Miley tells herself but she refuses to listen.

Miley then puts the jeep in park then leans back in the seat, "Do not go back there."

Miley takes one look back then turns and puts the jeep in reverse before backing up all the way to the check-in area of the motel before slamming on her brakes and getting out of the car. She walks in and up to the front desk to see there is no one there, she then walks around the desk and searches the key rings before grabbing a key and walking back out the door. The clerk on duty comes running out from the back and yells at her but it doesn't bother her at all, as she walked out of the building and back into her jeep. She throws the jeep into drive and speeds down the parking lot to a certain room before slamming the breaks again and jumping out of the vehicle and rushing to the room where she immediately puts the key into the lock and unlocks it. She swings the door open to find Lilly in the bed with a guy. She walks up to Lilly and looks at her with anger in her eyes as Lilly looks at her and tries to calm her down. The guy, on the other hand, just starts yelling at her, which feeds her anger before Miley just grabs her head then screams at both of them as loud as she can, which scares Lilly so much she starts to scoot away from Miley and almost pushes the guy off the bed. Miley then straightens herself back up then walks towards the door with her hands covering her face before she stops and just stands there. Then everything goes blank as the clerk comes rushing into the room.

_6 months later_

We see Miley through the looking glass, she is lying on a couch that is in a log cabin in the middle of the woods in upstate Massachusetts around New England. She is sleeping soundly with a worn down and torn robe on the seemingly worn down but still comfortable couch. But then the sound of someone knocking on the front door awakens her from her slumber. She stirs slightly, not fully awake yet until the knocking continues again this time the person knocking seems to be trying to open the locked door. That sound causes Miley to break away from her slumber and become fully awake. She looks around trying to fully awaken herself before grabbing her glasses and getting up. She strolls over to the door, still very sleepy, before grabbing the handle and opening the door to reveal a slightly shorter, long-haired girl southern-looking girl with a 10-gallon top hat on.

"You stole my story." the girl said after Miley opened the door all the way.

Miley just looked at her as she tried to comprehend the girls words until the girl started to speak again, "Well?"

"I… I'm sorry do I… I don't believe I know you." Miley says as she tries to get her eyes to focus through the sleep still in her eyes.

"I know that, that doesn't matter I know you, Ms. Stewart, that's what matters. You stole my story." the girl says as she just stares right at Miley.

Miley, finally comprehending what the girl is saying, shakes her head before saying, "You're mistaken, I don't read manuscripts, I…"

The girl interrupted her, "You read this one already, you stole it."

Miley starts to get agitated, "Look I can assure you tha…" but she is interrupted again.

"I know you can, I know that. I don't wanna be assured."

Miley is now angry, "Look if you wanna talk to someone about some… grievance you feel you may have… you can call my literary agent."

"Listen, this is between you and me." the girl says then looks down as Miley's dog comes and walks past her leg, "We don't need any outsiders, Ms. Stewart. This is strictly between you and me."

"Alright look, Ms. whoever you are… I DON'T like being accused of plagiarism, if that is in fact what you are accusing me of," Miley looks down at her dog, "Chico inside."

"I don't blame you for not liking it but you did it. You stole my story."

Miley has finally had enough, "You are going to have to leave, I have nothing else to say to you." Miley tries to close the door but the girl stops the door.

"Ok, I'll go. We'll talk more later." the girl says then tries to hand Miley the manuscript she had in her hands, but Miley refuses.

"I'm not taking that." Miley says as she just looks at the paper in the girl's hand.

"It won't do you any good to play games with me Ms. Stewart. This has got to be settled." the girl says as she stares a hole into Miley.

"As far as I'm concerned, it is." Miley says then shuts the door and immediately locks it.

Once the door is locked, Miley steps to the side and takes little peeks at the window to see if the girl has left yet. She then looks over at her dog who is looking right back at her, then she hears what sounds like paper shuffling before she hears footsteps. She listens to them as they get fainter and fainter, then she hears her screen door opening and closing, then she moves to look out the window and sees the girl walking to her vehicle, which looks like a beat up station wagon. She watches as the girl takes off her hat and tosses it into the vehicle before she looks up and stares at Miley for a few seconds before sliding into her car and starting it up. Miley looks at the license plate as the car backs up, then she watches as it drives off and out of sight. Once the car can't be heard anymore, Miley sighs in relief before turning around and walking towards her door. She reluctantly unlocks it and opens the door. When she opens it she looks down to find the manuscript the girl had with a large rock on top of it, holding it on the ground. Miley steps out then looks around quickly before kneeling down and removing the rock before picking up the papers. She looks at them quickly and reads what is written on the front page.

"Sewing Season… Mikayla "Shooter" Gomez." Miley then looks out again before getting back up to her feet and turns to walk into her house, "Sorry Mik, never heard of ya."

Miley then closes the door before turning and crumpling up the manuscript, "Never heard of your story." Miley then walks into the kitchen and steps on the pedal that flips the top on the trashcan up before tossing the papers into it.

Miley then goes over and washes her hands thoroughly before walking back out and shaking her hands dry. She walks back over to the couch.

"Now," Miley says as she sits down on the couch, "where was I?" she says before taking off her glasses and setting them on the table before she lays back onto the couch, then she situates herself until she is comfortable. She then slowly falls back into a deep sleep.

_**Well what did you think? That's just the beginning of it, there's plenty more to come. Now if you've seen the movie or read the book, please try not to spoil it for those who haven't. Ok that's all for now, I'll try to update soon, so until next time, C ya.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I may use in this fanfic, so please, no lawsuits.**_

_Secret Window_

Later that day it began to rain, which fit Miley's mood perfectly because she had been working on her new story for hours but had only managed a sentence or two. She sat in her chair in front of the computer, just staring at her words she had written, contemplating on what to do with them. The fact that her maid she had hired to clean her house on a weekly basis was there vacuuming didn't help her thought process either.

Miley looked over at Chico for a second or two before saying, "I'm open to suggestions."

The dog lifted his head and just looked at her before resettling in his original position. Miley went back to looking at her computer screen and thought, or she tried to but the sound of the maid's cleaning kept echoing louder and louder in her mind. She stood up and peered over the second floor railing and looked down at the maid who was still cleaning the rug in front of the couch, then looked at Chico.

"If you don't go and bite her, I'll kill her." she said and the dog again just stared at her.

Miley just sighed before settling back into her chair and looking back at her words and reading them over and over to herself.

"Four days after George had confirmed his own satisfaction that his wife was cheating on him, he confronted… This is just bad writing." Miley said to herself as she grabbed the slinky that was on her desk and began to slink it back and forth between her hands.

She kept thinking over and over but the writer's block she had been dealing with just kept her from forming any ideas.

Miley snapped the slinky together then said to herself, "It's just bad writing. You know what to do, just do it." Miley then leaned forward and set the slinky back on the desk before grabbing her mouse and highlighting all of her words she had written, then clicked delete, "No… Bad… Writing."

Miley smiled to herself as she leaned back in seemingly accomplishment then looked over at Chico again, "I think that solves it."

****************

A while later, after it had stopped raining, Miley decided to go downstairs. She grabs a handful of Doritos as she got up from her chair and immediately shoved a few in her mouth before making her way downstairs.

'What is my problem? Why can't I think straight?' Miley thought to herself as she reached the bottom step then shoved the rest of her chips into her mouth before wiping her hands on her robe and going to the refrigerator.

Miley opened the refrigerator door and looked in until her eyes came across a Pepsi can. She grabbed it quickly before standing up and closing the door. As she turned to go back upstairs her eyes caught sight of some papers on the table. She stepped closer to the table to look at them as she opened her soda can, then just stared at the papers once she realized what they were. She stood there wondering how they ended up on the table until the maid came downstairs.

"Oh Ms. Stewart, I found one of your stories in the trash. I thought you might have wanted it so I put in on the table." the maid said as she came into the kitchen and grabbed some paper towels then walked back out again.

"Yea I see that Ms. Kunckle." Miley softly replied as the maid walked by then she acted as if she had a gun in her hand and pointed it at the maid, then put her hand back down as she disappeared from sight.

Miley looked at the papers for a moment before putting her soda down on the table and sitting down. She picked up the papers, after looking around to make sure the maid wasn't watching, then she shuffled thought the papers until she came to the first page, then she began to read.

"Tawni Hart thought that a woman who would steal your love, when your love was really all you had, was not much of a woman, she therefore decided to kill her. She would bury her in the deep corner formed where the house and the barn came together at an extreme angle, she would bury her where her wife kept her garden. The garden she love more than she loved her." she read the pages and almost immediately recognized them.

"Shhh…" Miley began to say at this realization and stood up, but in the process she knocked over her soda, onto the papers and the table, "Ohh Shit." Miley said as she got out of the way of the table so she would not get anything spilled on her.

Ms. Kunckle came running in, "Oh thank god, from the sound of you I didn't know what to think. Here let me get this, this is my job." she said as she picked up the papers and almost pushed them into Miley's hands.

"I'm sooo sorry Ms. Kunckle, I really am." Miley said as apologetically as she could, but she wasn't really sorry, she just wanted Ms. Kunckle out of her house as soon as possible. She hated having her there but she had to have her clean, she wasn't too good at cleaning things herself.

"I'll take care of this Ms. Stewart, you can go back to work." Ms. Kunckle said as she began to clean up the spill.

"I didn't write this." Miley said almost defensively.

"Oh I thought you did." Ms. Kunckle replied quickly before going back to cleaning the spill.

"Nope it's not mine, look it says "Shooter" Gomez right there." Miley said as she pointed to the author's name, "Mikayla "Shooter" Gomez, not me."

"Oh I thought it was one of those umm…what do you call 'em… sudanames or nems"

"No, no I've never used one, I've never used one."

"Well I can't imagine why you'd use one, I mean hiding behind a made up name."Ms. Kunckle said before kneeling down to clean up any of the spill that got on the ground.

"No, no." Miley got agitated because the maid wasn't understanding what she was trying to say, so she kneeled down with her, " what I'm trying to tell you is that someone else wrote this story."

"Oh ok, ok." Ms. Kunckle said nodding her head then stood back up to finish her cleaning.

Miley just stayed there for a moment as Ms. Kunckle walked off, until she finally decided to give up on explaining things to her. Miley then got up to her feet and was about to go back up stairs but then she looked over at the book shelf. She quickly strode over to the shelf and began looking through the books until she found the one she was looking for. She immediately headed back upstairs and sat down at her computer desk and set the book down in front of the keyboard. Once she sat down she opened the book to the table of contents page and looked up the page for her story Secret Window and flipped to that page. She then began to read the very first lines of the story.

'A woman who would steal your love, when your love was really all you had, was not much of a woman, she therefore decided to kill her. She would bury her in the deep corner formed where the house and the barn came together at an extreme angle, she would bury her where her wife kept her garden. The garden she love more than she loved her.' Miley read to herself then she looked out towards the window on the side wall as she began to remember something that happened when she and Lilly first bought the cabin.

_Flashback_

"_Why don't you come to the flea market with me, it'll be fun." Lilly said as she straightened up a few things on the dresser that was pressed up against the wall, "We gotta get rid of some of this stuff, it's awful." Lilly then began to move the dresser, "No wonder they left it."_

_Once she had the dresser moved she looked at the wall and saw a small window towards the bottom of the wall._

"_Oh my god look there's a window" Lilly kneeled down to look out the window, "It's a secret window." she then opened the window and looked out further, "Oh this is perfect, I'm going to put my garden right there." Lilly then looked back at Miley, "It's a secret window and it'll look down on my secret garden."_

_End Flashback_

Once Miley comes back to reality she starts realizing that something. She can't quite put her finger on it but it's something. She doesn't think about it very long because the thought of the two stories pops back into her head. She looks at both stories and begins to compare them. She looks back and forth, noticing that aside from different names that her story is the exact same as Mikayla's.

'This can't be right.' Miley thinks to herself as she flips through the pages comparing each one that came up only to find that they are the same.

"Shit." Miley says out loud to herself as she continued to go through, page by page, before she finally starts to panic at the realization of it's the same, then she quickly shuts her book and tosses the papers away from her.

Miley takes a few deep breaths before she starts searching her desk drawers. She goes through all the drawers, shuffling the objects inside, moving and taking things out of them until she comes across a pack of cigarettes. She takes them out and looks at them. She looks around, making sure no one is looking, then she looks at Chico and gives him a half smile. She takes one more look around before sticking the cigarette in her mouth.

"I didn't steal that story." she says as she looks at Chico, who just stares right back at her, "What?"

Miley lights the cigarette then begins to inhale but she has to stop when she hears the maid's voice.

"Ms. Stewart?" Ms. Kunckle says aloud as she starts to make her way up the steps.

Miley quickly takes the cigarette out of her mouth and hides it under the desk as she sees the maid appear.

"I'm all done." Ms. Kunckle announces as she looks at Miley.

"Oh really, so soon?" Miley says as she desperately tries to not exhale the smoke out of her mouth but some escapes anyway. She looks at her but she isn't moving and begins to make Miley feel a little uncomfortable so she says, "See you next time."

"Ms. Stewart… there's something I want to say." Ms. Kunckle says, much to the dismay of Miley.

"Oh no." Miley says to herself but a little louder than she wanted to but Ms. Kunckle didn't seem to notice.

"Some women don't know a good thing when they got it, some women don't know they've got the whole world right in front of their nose. There that's it." Ms. Kunckle says before turning and heading down the stairs but she stops and turns to Miley again, "Not another word from me."

Miley just nods as Ms. Kunckle heads down the stairs again. Miley looks around again before taking the cigarette out from under her desk and was about to take another hit from it again but she is interrupted by Ms. Kunckle again.

"Ms. Stewart? Can I make you something to eat?" she asks politely as she reappears at the top of the steps again.

"Uhh no I ate… uhh I mean I ate earlier, I'll eat later. And I'll make it myself." Miley says almost stuttering her words.

"You're a good person, Ms. Stewart."

"You too, Ms. Kunckle." Miley replied back as she watched her walk down the steps and out the door, making sure she was gone this time before she did anything else, then she took the cigarette out again and inhaled it deeply.

Once she finished the cigarette she stood from her chair and made her way down the stairs, waving off any lingering smoke coming from her mouth.

"It's my personal business Ms. Kunckle, thank you very much, thank you so much." Miley mumbled as she stepped off the stairs and headed to her couch, "Ahh my pillows, you're sticking your fingers in my personal privacy." Miley mumbled again as she took the pillows and tossed them off the couch then plopped herself side first onto the couch.

Miley takes a minute to compose herself and to take a few breaths before saying, "I didn't steal that story."

Miley then started to shift around on the couch until she was facing the ceiling, then she started thinking again, "I don't think."

Miley stared at the ceiling for a while, all the little sounds such as the clock ticking and the leaves being blown around by the wind began to become amplified by the minute. Finally she felt her eyelids begin to feel heavy, and she slowly started to close them. As she started to slip into her sub-consciousness she began seeing images of her front door, it was shaking violently off its hinges as if someone was trying to break it down. As her eyes start to completely close she sees a silhouette of a person in a 10-gallon hat, coming closer and closer to her, but before the person could get to her she is awaken by the sound of her phone ringing.

Miley opens her eyes but she has to shield them with her hands until her eyes adjust to the light. She looks around, feeling for anything to help her sit up. Once she gets fully sat up she looks around until her eyes focus on the phone across the room. She lets out a sigh as she gets to her feet, then she walks over and grabs the phone before bringing it over to the couch where she sets the phone on the ground before plopping herself back onto the couch before answering the phone.

"Hello?" Miley said, still with sleep in her voice.

"_Hello Miley." came Lilly's voice from the other end, "Are you alright?"_

"Yea I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?" Miley answered still with sleep in her voice but with some agitation in it as well.

"_I don't know, anything could happen up there and nobody would know." Lilly stated as she finished up making a sandwich and wrapping it in plastic before heading out of the kitchen and into the dining room where there was a basket, and she stuck it in it._

"I'd know." Miley replied finally getting the sleep out of her voice.

"_Right, hey how's my little puppy, did he go a get those ca…" Lilly began to ask as she went back to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine but Miley interrupted._

"Why did you call? Lilly what do you want?" Miley asked finally letting her agitation get the best of her.

"_I had one of those feelings I get, I know you don't believe them but I believe them." Lilly began to say as Miley took the phone from her ear and began shaking it as she wrapped both hands around it as if she was choking it, "I was making some lunch and I had the sensation that you might not be ok. I held off as long as possible but then I couldn't so here I am."_

Miley shifted around on the couch until she was facing inward and she almost stuck her face into the back of the couch, but she decided against it.

"Well I don't know what to say except that I'm fine." Miley said, hoping that would be the end of the conversation.

"_Nothing weird happened or anything?" Lilly asked as she finished packing the basket and closed it._

Miley hesitated for a moment as she tried to decide on whether or not to tell Lilly about what had happened that morning but she had to talk to someone about it, "Do you remember _Secret Window_?"

"_What?" Lilly asked as she was somewhat surprised by the question._

"My story, you know the one with the woman has the garden and the other one has the uhh… shovel?"

"_Not one of my favorites." Lilly said as walked up some steps and into her room._

"Well that's good to know." Miley said with sarcasm oozing from her words.

"_Well it was kinda hostile don't you think?"_

"Gee I miss your constructive criticism, I really do." Miley said sarcastically again as she sat up on her couch and grabbed the base of the phone and began to get up.

"_What about the story Miles?" Lilly asked as she looked at herself in the mirror and began applying Chap Stick to her lips with her finger._

"Well I was wondering, do you think it's possible that I might have been inspired by anything at that time?" Miley asked as she walked into the kitchen to grab a soda.

"_Other than Jack Daniels?" Lilly replied with sarcasm in her voice this time._

"I know that part Lilly, just answer the question." Miley said, trying to hide her agitation to her response, as she almost threw the phone base on the table as she sat back down on the couch.

"_I don't know, you got kinda weird on that one, you wrote it mostly at night." Lilly answered as she almost shivered at the memory of how Miley acted while writing that story but then she noticed something else that Miley said, "What do you mean influenced anyway?"_

"I don't know."

"_Like by another story?"_

"Look forget it." Miley asked as she now started regretting asking Lilly.

"_Miley? You swore the one time was the only time." Lilly said as she sat down on her bed._

"Please, please just forget about it." Miley said as she desperately searched for a subject to replace their current one, but she went with the first one that came to her mind, "How's Oliver?"

_Lilly took a deep breath, knowing what Miley was doing but she went with it anyway, "He's fine."_

"I was thinking, he and I should get together because we've been to a lot of the same places." Miley said knowing exactly how Lilly would react to the statement.

_Lilly shook her head before fiercely saying, "You know what I got to go."_

"So do I."

_Lilly laid back on her bed then said, "Ok."_

"Is he there?" Miley asked just so she could annoy Lilly more.

"_No… We're not together."_

"Wow." Miley said as she was genuinely shocked by Lilly's answer, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't doing Snoopy dances." Miley let a smile form on her face.

"_No Miley, what I meant was we're not together at the moment. He's coming over later, he hardly ever comes here, I usually go to his house."_

Miley winced at Lilly's last statement, "There's a useful detail. Thanks for that" Miley then proceeded to lie back down on the couch.

"_Don't ask then, it was working just fine that way." Lilly said as she looked out the window and saw Oliver's car pull up._

"I think you should have him over to the house more, it's such a nice house, I mean I like it, no I love it. That's why I bought it." Miley said as she shifted on the couch.

_Lilly was now pissed and just wanted to end the conversation, "Goodbye Miley."_

"Goodbye Lilly." Miley replied before hanging up the phone and sitting up and put her hands over her face, "Shit, shit, shit, stupid, stupid, Stupid." Miley said as she mentally beat herself up for asking about anything.

***********

_**Well that's it for this part, C ya later.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I may use in this fanfic, so please, no lawsuits.**_

_Secret Window_

Steam was coming up from the lake as Miley walked down the trail by her house. She just had to get out of there and get some fresh air, so as soon as the rain stopped she went out the door, only taking her glasses and her walking stick with her. The rain brought much needed water but to Miley's dismay it brought out little insects like mosquitoes which she had to swat off her neck from time to time. Miley had been lost in her thoughts about anything and everything when she crossed the small land bridge and continued down the path, but when she looked up she saw something she really didn't want to see, Mikayla's car, but what was even worse was that Mikayla was leaning up against it, as if she was waiting for Miley to show up.

"You read it?" Mikayla said in her southern drawl as she just looked at Miley.

"I did." Miley said even though she was still trying to figure out what Mikayla was doing there.

"I imagine it rang bell, didn't it?" Mikayla continued as a small smile formed on her face.

"Oh it certainly did." Miley replied as she was now getting annoyed with the other girl, she started walking towards her, "When did you write it?"

"I figured you'd ask that." Mikayla answered quickly.

"Well that's the whole point isn't it? When two writers show up with the same story it's all about who wrote the words first, wouldn't you say that's true?" Miley said as she finally got up to Mikayla's car.

"I suppose I would." Mikayla replied as Miley stopped in front of her, "I suppose that's why I came all the way up here from Mississippi."

Miley was about to speak again but was interrupted when she and Mikayla heard a car approaching. They both looked over and saw someone in a green beat up jeep drive by and honk as he waved at them. Miley was waiting for the jeep to disappear before speaking again but Mikayla spoke first.

"I wrote it seven years ago in 1997." Mikayla said before she pushed herself off her car and stepped towards Miley, "How'd you get it? That's what I really wanna know. How in the hell did a big money scribbling bitch like you get down to a shit-splat town in Mississippi and steal my damn story?"

Miley just smirked at her before replying, "Drop it." then she turned and started to walk off.

Mikayla got pissed and turned around and yelled, "Drop it? What in the hell do you mean drop it?"

Miley was now pissed, but she turned and walked back up to Mikayla but with purpose and said, "You said you wrote your story in 1997, I wrote mine in late '94. It was published for the first time in June of 1995. Nice try Ms. Shooter but I beat you by two years, so if anybody's gonna bitch about plagiarism it's me." Miley then turned to walk off again but Mikayla grabbed her by the arm and slammed her up against her car.

"You Lie!!!!" Mikayla yelled as she glared at Miley with rage.

"No I don't!!" Miley replied as she shoved Mikayla off of her.

Mikayla was startled by the showing of strength from Miley but she kept her ground, "Prove it then."

"I don't have to prove a thing to you. Go look for it yourself, Ellery Queen's _Mystery Magazine_ June 1995." Miley said with a smug look on her face.

"And how am I supposed to find that?"

"That's not my problem." Miley replied and began to walk off again but stopped when Mikayla began to speak again.

"Am I supposed to drive down to your house in Riverdale and ask your wife Lilly for it?" Mikayla asked then began to get a small smile on her face again as she saw Miley's face turn from aggravated to somewhat concerned, "I read it on your book jacket."

Miley just shook her head then said, "That's not my house, that's hers."

"What in the hell does that mean?"

Miley was now back to aggravated, "What do you think it means you ignorant hick? I'm in the middle of a divorce." Miley said and just to anger Mikayla more she made it sound like she though Mikayla was stupid by adding, "D-I-V-O-R-C-E, divorce!!"

Mikayla's smile disappeared and she just glared at Miley before saying, "You strike me as the type of person that's looking for a head she can knock off with a shovel. But what you don't understand is that if we do start to fight," Mikayla then started circling Miley, "it's not going to end until one of the other of us is dead."

Mikayla stared at Miley for a few more seconds before turning around and went to grab something in her car, which caused Miley to go into a defensive position.

"Hold your water, I'm just getting my smokes." Mikayla said as she held up the pack and was about to take one out with her mouth but stopped then held the pack out to Miley.

"I don't smoke." Miley replied as she took a step back.

"I'm giving you three days. You call your ex, and get her to send the magazine with your story in it, if there is such a magazine, and I'll be back." Mikayla said then put the cigarette in her mouth and lit it.

"If I show it to you, will you go back to where ever it is you came from, and leave me alone?"

Mikayla took the cigarette out of her mouth and forcefully blew the smoke out before nodding her head then she began circling her car until she got to the driver's side door, "Three days." she said quickly before she opened the door and got into her car.

"Always a pleasure to meet a reader." Miley said with the smile back on her face, knowing she just pissed Mikayla off even more with that statement, then she began walking back home as Mikayla drove off.

_*************_

Later that day Miley was back at her house. She still couldn't write so she decided to get something to eat. She sat and stared at her half eaten sandwich, contemplating on what she needed to do, but she just couldn't pull herself to do it. She looked over at Chico who just whined at her, then she picked up her sandwich and was about to take another bite but she just couldn't.

"I don't wanna call her." Miley said as she got out of her chair and layed down next to Chico on the floor, "I wanna sleep, I wanna take a nap."

Chico started sniffing the sandwich, so Miley let him eat part of it. She sat and watched him eat it as she thought.

"Ok, no nap. I call her about the magazine, then go write some crap for a couple of hours, and then I get to take a nap." Miley looked at Chico who was looking out the window at something, "Right? Chico?"

Chico just got up and went over to whatever it was he was looking at.

"Chicoooo." Miley said as she put the side of her hand to her throat and moved it up and down to distort her voice, "Don't be discouraged!!" Miley watched as Chico went out his doggy door then removed her hand from her throat, "Ok fine be discouraged, you blind bastard. See if I care."

Miley then proceeded to get up from the floor. She looked around for a second or two before she threw away the rest of her sandwich and walked out to her living room. She went over to the wall and unplugged the phone from the jack before walking over to the couch.

"I've returned to the couch, I'm ashamed. My dignity…" Miley continued to babble as she removed her watch and set it on the coffee table in front of her, "I'm a sloth." she said as she slipped off her house shoes then laid back onto the couch and stared up at the ceiling and slowly, slowly drifted off into unconsciousness.

***********

Later that night, Miley was still sleeping. She was facing the couch but then adjusted her position so she was facing out, then she opened her eyes. She looked down and saw the edge of a huge cliff, she started to freak out as she desperately tried to roll back onto the couch but she lost balance and fell off, only to be met with the hard surface of the wood floor. Miley jolted up into a sitting position as she looked around and realized she was in her house and the cliff had all been a dream. Once Miley regained a normal heart beat she looked over and grabbed her watch and saw it was a little after nine. Miley took a deep breath before picking herself up from the floor and she made her way into the kitchen to get some water. Miley had just filled up her glass and was about to take a drink when she turned and looked outside. She stopped in her tracks as she saw something hanging from the side of the window. As she stepped closer she realized it was a piece of paper that had been pinned to the wall. Miley set her glass on the edge of the counter then walked to the front door. Once she opened the door she looked out. She couldn't see anything because due to the darkness so she flipped the switch for the outside light but nothing happened. She tried the switch a few more times before she looked up at the light. Figuring it had burnt out, she went back inside and retrieved a flashlight. Once she returned she clicked the flashlight on and pointed it at the outside light only to realize that it wasn't there. This baffled her until she looked down and saw pieces of shattered light bulb scattered around near the area underneath it. Miley then looked around, pointing the flashlight where ever she looked. She took a few steps out from the door and walked over to her screen door. But as she came closer and closer to the door, the feeling of being watched started to grow inside her. She cautiously opened it but once she did she quickly peeked through it while she vigorously shined the light on everything she could. When she didn't see anything unusual she stepped out even further and began to round the corner of her house. As she shined the light onto the side of the house she saw the paper, still moving with the wind, but she noticed that something was written on it.

_You Have 3 dAys_

_i am Not Joking_

_NO__POLICE_

Miley read the words and was about to take the paper down but then she noticed something on the wooden box she kept firewood in. There was a tarp on top of it and a very odd shaped object underneath it, completely covered. She looked around, still feeling like she was being watched, but still she saw nothing unusual. She slowly reached down to grab the tarp, she was still trying to decide whether or not she wanted to know what was under it or not. Once she took a hold of it she noticed it was damp, no saturated with something, some warm liquid. She shook her head and made the decision to look, but she regretted it as soon as she lifted the tarp. Once she did she screamed and almost ran but she stopped herself as she looked back at the sight of Chico, laying on the wooden box, dead with a screwdriver driven through his neck. Miley could feel tears building in her eyes as she looked into the now lifeless eyes of her only companion out in the woods. Miley felt rage building in her as well as she looked around again, hoping desperately that she'd find Mikayla standing there but again she saw nothing.

"MIKAYLA!!!!!!" Miley yelled as loud as she could, "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!! YOU HEAR ME!! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!!" Mile then fell to her knees and let out the tears that had been building as they finally became too much to hold in.

Miley sits on the ground for a few moments, just letting tears flow, then she gets up and one last time looks over at Chico. After a moment Miley takes a deep breath then feels something inside her, it had been building but she keeps it from overflowing out of her. She clinches her fists as she walks over and grabs the tarp and puts it back over Chico's lifeless body before entering back into her home. Once Miley steps into the house she goes into survival mode, she goes back and forth to every door and window that leads outside and locks then relocks them. Once she was sure nothing or no one would get she headed up stairs to her bedroom to get some sleep. She would bury Chico in the morning.

**********

_**Well until next time**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I may use in this fanfic, so please, no lawsuits.**_

_**Hi guys it's me Tay, and I'm here to bring you (According to You by Orianthi plays) Ugh Samantha!!**_

_**S: What? (turns around in her front passenger seat) Oh dang are you writing? Sorry. (turns radio off then climbs in back to the back seat) Are you on now.**_

_**T: (rolls eyes) Yes I'm on now, now go.**_

_**S: Why I wanna say hi. (waves)**_

_**T: Sorry guys this is my friend Sam, and we're on our way back to Memphis, Spring Breaks over : (**_

_**S: Boo!!!**_

_**T: Sam do you mind? (feels something poking her) What Tyler? (turns around)**_

_**Ty: Can I say hi too?**_

_**T: UGH! Ok fine this is my other friend Tyler. (looks up front) and before you even ask here the girl you see up front driving is Emily, say hi Em.**_

_**E: Hi (waves without turning around) How did you know I was going to ask?**_

_**T: Because these too already did and I know you hate being left out, now can I continue in peace guys?**_

_**S: Wait I want to help.**_

_**T: No, now why don't you go make out with your boyfriend back there.**_

_**S: He is NOT my boyfriend!!**_

_**Ty: Haha**_

_**S: You shut your mouth, you're just as much to blame for what happened.**_

_**Ty: What? You're the one that got drunk.**_

_**S: But you should have know better than to let me kiss you.**_

_**Ty & Sam start arguing**_

_**T: Ok while these two lovebirds fight, I'll continues the story.**_

_**Ty: She is not my girlfriend!!**_

_**S: He is not my boyfriend!!**_

_Secret Window_

"Chico? She killed Chico?" the old police sheriff said after hearing what Miley had to say when she walked up as soon as he arrived at the police station.

"Yea last night around nine, I was asleep." Miley said as she started following the sheriff as he started to head into the station, "She left this."

The sheriff turned to find Miley holding out a note, he took it and began to read, "You have three days, I'm not joking, No Police." he then chuckled, "When someone takes the time to write _No Police_ that's the time you ought to get yourself to the police."

"Yea, well that's what I figured." Miley said as the sheriff opened the door and held it for her and let her entered, "So what I got is a detailed description of her, I've got a detailed description of her car…" Miley stopped when she noticed he wasn't paying attention to her.

The sheriff stepped over to his secretary who was chatting on the phone, "Type a lil harder, you've got to get through the carbon."

Miley was a little agitated at that but she hid it, "You know I didn't get the license plate number, but I think it started with an A, cause that's what I see in my mind."

"Needle point, do you believe it?" the sheriff said as he sat down at his desk, "Doc says it's good for the arthritis."

Miley looked at him with a confused look, as she couldn't then sat down in the chair, "Look anything you can find out about her I wou…" Miley began to say but the sheriff interrupted her.

"I must cut quite an intimidating law enforcement figure don't I?" the sheriff said in a joking tone, which baffled Miley but she kept her composure.

"I… I'd like to know what I'm dealing with here, because maybe she's got a violent history. Maybe you can find her and talk to her, I think that would probably be better."

"So you've got yourself a member of the crazy folks tribe huh?" The sheriff only glancing up briefly to look at Miley.

'Member of what? What the heck is he talking about' Miley thought to herself before answering, "Uhh yea, I guess they show up every once in a while. I guess it's just the price of selling a few books…" Miley said but then jumped as she was startled by the secretary's laughter.

"Sorry" the young girl said as she put on an apologetic look then returned to her conversation on the phone.

Miley just gave her a small smile before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a piece of paper, "Here's the uhh…" Miley glanced at the girl again as she felt she was staring at her but found she wasn't, "here's the description I…"

The sheriff interrupted again, "You know killing an animal isn't like killing a man, you know I don't even know if it's a crime come to think."

"Come on it's gotta be." Miley was now getting pissed and was having a hard time keeping it in, "How about destruction of private property, how about animal cruelty? What about…"

"Yea, yea" The sheriff said then paused as he put his needlepoint down, "Alright, now the first thing I'm going to need, is a description."

Miley just looked at him, 'You have got to be kidding me, hasn't he been listening this whole time? I can't really rely on this cop.'

………….

Miley was now in the city, in a big building office looking out the 15th story window, standing across from a short but strong looking woman, with a nametag that read Roxy Roker sitting on the front of her desk. Miley knew she could trust her more than that hick of a sheriff back in town.

"Ok now tell me the truth, did you steal it?" Roxy asked as she took in all of Miley's story of the events that had occurred over the past few days.

"What??" Miley says as she turns and faces Roxy, "No!"

"Kind of an amazing coincidence don't you think? The stories being so much alike."

"Well obviously the girl copied it from me." Miley said as she began to show how irritated she was becoming about all the repeated questions, "Now would you like to pick a side before we continue?"

"I'm on your side, but I still need to know the truth. What kind of situation is this? Is she a regular psycho like before, in that case I can help, or is this a case in which you should be talking to your lawyer about?"

Miley turned and began walking towards the desk chair to sit down, "No this girl is just out of her mind, that's all it is."

"Alright, now what do you want me to do?" Roxy said as Miley sat down in front of her.

Miley hesitated slightly before answering, " I want you to help me in the same way that…" Miley stopped when she heard the door opening and looked to see a cute little secretary come walking in to the room and place something on the desk but she regained her focus and continued, " In… in the same way that you… did before." Miley said in an unsteady tone, as she was uncertain if she should be going into detail with the secretary still in the room.

"He wasn't this crazy. That guy couldn't tell real life from the crap you make up for a living… no offense." Roxy said and Miley just gave her a fake smile, "Now this Mikayla girl, did she threaten your life?"

Miley was again baffled, "She put a screwdriver through my dog."

"Well she did break a law, but it doesn't seem to be a very important law in Tashmore Lake." Roxy said as she leaned forward some, "The sheriff… must be a cat person." she said in a joking mood but saw Miley wasn't amused.

"Yea well I don't feel safe with a 70 something year old, arthritic sheriff watching my back. Are you gonna help me or not?" Miley said as she leaned against the desk wanting to get more serious.

"Well let's see…" Roxy said as she looked down at some papers on her desk, "I got a corporate loyalty thing I gotta be back for on Friday, but I can give you a couple of days."

Miley sighed slightly before speaking again, "Ok… My story came out a couple of years be…" Miley stopped for a moment as Roxy reached over and hit a time clock to time their session, "before she says she wrote hers. So I got a copy of the original over at Lilly's house, so I'll just stop by on my way upstate."

"Lilly's house?" Roxy said as she reclined back in her chair with a confused look on her face.

"Yea… Lilly and I split up about 6 months ago."

"I'm sorry." Roxy replied now with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Yea me too." Miley replied, not really wanting to talk about what happened.

"Mutual?"

"No where close."

"What happened? Did you finally nail one of your groupies at a book signing?" Roxy said trying to be funny to lighten the mood, "in the back of a Barnes and Noble or something?"

Miley just gave Roxy a death glare before reaching over and hitting the timer, stopping it.

"That was a messed up thing to say, you know, rotten profession. I'm sorry, I apologize." Roxy said before turning the time clock back on, "You were saying?"

"I was saying… that if it's just proof this girl Mikayla wants then fine, I show her the magazine but I think you should be there with me when I show it to her."

"No shit I'm going to be with you." Roxy said as she nodded her head, "You remember my rate?"

Miley nodded, "Oh yea, an obscene fortune right?"

"Look you'll see a black Cadillac outside your house tonight when you get home, don't freak out it's me, keeping an eye on things."

"Ok." Miley said as she stood up and hit the time clock to stop it again.

"And get a good night sleep, you look like you need one." Roxy said but Miley barely acknowledged it as she walked out of Roxy's office.

…………..

'This is not my beautiful house.' Miley kept thinking that over and over in her head as she slowly headed towards Lilly's house. She slowed to turn into the driveway but then saw the door start to open so she sped past it and pulled into the driveway across the street and just sat and watched as Lilly and Oliver came out and headed to his car.

'This is not my beautiful house.' Miley thought to herself again as she watched Oliver start waving his hands like he was going to do some renovations to the house then Lilly stopped him and pulled him close for a quick kiss.

'This is not my beautiful wife.' Miley said in her head as Lilly and Oliver got into their car and began to pull out of the driveway, 'Anymore.'

Miley ducked down slightly, as Lilly and Oliver drove past her, trying to make sure neither of them saw her. As soon as they passed by Miley sat back up and leaned her head on the driver's side window, thinking about how things used to be, before HE came into the picture.

………….

Miley made her way down the dirt trail towards her house. She had stayed out longer than she wanted and it was now almost pitch black dark but she needed to clear her head, the scene outside her former home was a little too much to handle. As Miley's saw her house come into view she saw a car she didn't recognize and slowed down slightly as her grip tightened on her steering wheel. She slowly crept up the road but then a thought hit her.

"Roxy." Miley said aloud, as she remembered what Roxy had said to her earlier that day.

Miley pulled up to her house and shut her car off. She looked at the car for a moment before getting out of the car when she noticed something in the car. She slowly opened her door and stepped out. She slowly made her way to the car, careful not to make any noise. As she got closer she recognized the thing in the car as Roxy, but she wasn't moving. This scared Miley slightly, thinking maybe Mikayla had been here, but she crept closer to the car. Once she was within arm's length she reached out slowly, inching closer and closer to the window. Miley stopped before she touched the window, swallowed hard then tapped on the window. She let out a small shriek and jumped back a few feet from the car as Roxy began to move but then she found herself laughing as Roxy looked out and opened the car door.

"You scared the heck out of me." Miley said as she walked back up to her body guard.

"Sorry about that, I guess this week finally caught up to me."

"That's… that's very reassuring." Miley said as she stepped back to let Roxy out of her car.

"Hey relax will ya? I was only out about 10 minutes tops, I swear. I already checked the place out, everything's fine, I was just waiting for you to get back to tell you."

Miley let out a deep breath then said, "So… do you think you'll be sticking around tonight?"

Roxy laughed slightly before answering, "No… unless you want me to."

"No… no I'm sure it's fine… in there." Miley said in a very unsure voice.

"Fine I'll check one more time before I go, come on." Roxy said as she walked towards the door and walked in with Miley following her.

After a few minutes of looking around Roxy came out from the upstairs bedroom, "Nope, no monsters in here."

"Did you check under my bed?" Miley said as she gripped a boat paddle very tightly, ready to swing it at any a moment's notice.

"Even in your toy chest. I'll be back in the morning. We'll start asking around town an…" Roxy said in a joking tone as she stepped off the final step then turned to Miley, "What the heck are you going to do with that Sailor, huh?" Roxy said as she took the paddle from Miley and placed it back where Miley had gotten it from, "We'll find out who else saw your nut job."

As Roxy said that Miley had an image pop into her head, "Jake Ryan."

"Huh?" Roxy asked as she turned around from putting the paddle away then started walking towards Miley.

"Jake Ryan passed by when I was talking to her in the woods, he must have gotten a good look at her."

"Hmm Jake Ryan? An old boyfriend of yours?" Roxy said as she walked into the kitchen and flipped the lights on.

"He wishes."

"How do I get a hold of him?" Roxy said as she looked around the kitchen then turned back to face Miley.

"'Bowie's Store and Breakfast' every morning at 9 AM."

"Ok I got it. Don't worry, as soon as I find out where this girl is staying, I'll stop in for a little freak-me-out chat. I'll use the word 'we' a lot. 'We' know what you're doing, 'we' want it to stop, 'we' are watching YOU. Trust me she'll hit the road so hard, it'll hit back." Roxy said and Miley just nodded, so Roxy then just made her way out.

"Wait!" Miley yelled after Roxy, "Are you staying in town tonight?"

"Yea, I got a roadside hotel out by route 9, uhh Irv's Lakeside or something like that, you know the place?"

Once Miley heard that name her mind hit her with a few images, images of that night.

Miley shook her head trying to wave the images off, "Uhh yea, thanks Roxy."

"No problem, goodnight." Roxy said then turned to walk out.

Miley shut the door behind Roxy then turned and looked out the window until she saw Roxy's car drive off into the darkness. She was now alone, and that still scared her somewhat.

As Miley went to pull the blinds on the window down she saw something move on its reflection.

"Hello?" Miley called out but she received no answer, she looked back out the window just in time to see the tail lights of Roxy's car disappear, "Shit."

Miley took a deep breath as she thought about what to do then she walked into the living room and looked around until her eyes landed on a metal fireplace poker. She gripped it tightly in her hands as she slowly made her way over and up the staircase. When she made it to the top of the steps she took a quick look around before focusing on the door that lead to her bedroom. She took another deep breath as she raised the poker in the air, preparing to strike at a seconds notice, then she slowly opened the door. As she walked in she flipped the light switch on and took a quick look around but saw nothing unusual in the bed room, but then her eyes landed on her closet door. She took the hook of the poker and slid it behind the door and was about to pull it open but she heard a noise coming from her bathroom and she quickly turned around. She swallowed then slowly stepped to her side to get a better look inside the bathroom but stopped once she saw a figure standing there in the doorway. Her breathing halted and she stiffened as she fumbled with her grip on the poker but she managed to raise it up.

"I know you're in there bitch." Miley said as she tried to intimidate the person in her bathroom, "If you don't come out by the time I count to five, I'm coming in swinging." Miley brought both of her hands together around the handle of the poker then began counting, "1…. 2!!!"

Miley then began running as fast as she could into the bathroom and took a huge swing at the figure only to find she had hit seen a reflection on the mirror. She cursed herself slightly then flipped the light switch on.

"I killed a mirror." Miley said in a sarcastic tone as she saw her mirror now in many pieces, but then she heard a noise coming from her shower and turned and swung, breaking the glass shower door only to find a mouse in the tub, "And my shower door."

Miley let out a big breath then slowly slid open the now broken shower door and looked in at the mouse that had been making the noises. She looked at the mouse then sighed before looking around quickly and grabbing a towel then threw it on top of the mouse so she would not have to touch it directly when she picked it up. As she stood back up with the mouse in her hands she jumped as she saw her medicine cabinet fall to the floor, making a huge, loud crash noise.

"Great, just great." Miley said to herself before walking out of the bathroom, down the stairs but before she even got halfway she stopped and turned around. She walked over to her desk and looked around before moving some papers to find her pack of cigarettes. She picked the pack up and looked at the last few sticks in the pack for a moment or two before setting them back down deciding against smoking the cigarette, then she made her way down the stairs but as she got to the bottom she gave in and rushed back up and grabbed the pack and stuck the cigarette in her mouth and grabbed a match before finally making it all the way down the stairs and out the front door to release the mouse.

"Forget it, I'm going to smoke. I'm totally going to smoke." Miley said as she walked around outside, looking for a spot to release the mouse, "I'm going to smoke the rest of this pack, then go to the store and buy a new pack and smoke the shit out of that one too."

Miley kneeled down and released the mouse before taking the match stick and striking it on a smooth rock and lighting her cigarette, but as she did she heard something she desperately didn't want to hear.

"Thought you didn't smoke." Came the voice of Mikayla as she stepped up behind Miley.

Miley groaned silently as she finished lighting her cigarette then she took it out of her mouth and threw it, "I took it up recently, for my health."

Mikayla just shook her head before walking around Miley so she could face her, "How are you Ms. Miley?"

"I'm just peachy Ms. Mikayla, how are you?"

"Oh please call me Shooter." Mikayla said as she stopped in front of Miley, "It sounded like you pitched a fit in there." Mikayla said as she kneeled down to Miley's level so she could look her in the eyes, "Now I don't think you're really all that well, however stealing from another person, that don't ever seem to bother you none. Being caught up on though…" Mikayla stopped as she saw Miley get up to her feet so she followed her, "Or maybe it's just that successful writers like you just throw tantrums when things don't go the way they expect." Mikayla stopped then smiled, "Why didn't you get the story today, you were down at her house today weren't you?"

Miley was getting very agitated and was not trying very hard to not show it, "Look if I get the story, and then show it to you, would you then kindly disappear."

"There isn't any… magazine with that story in it is there, Ms. Miley, you and me we know that." Mikayla said as she began to circle Miley.

"Ok…" Miley said as she backed up slightly until she felt herself run into the shovel she used earlier that day to bury Chico, she then reached around and gripped it tightly in her hands, "What can we do to make you feel better?"

Mikayla just stepped closer to Miley and stared at her, "I want you to fix it."

"What is it that you want me to fix?" Miley said as she desperately tried to keep her composure.

"My ending, the one you wrecked." Mikayla said as she raised her hand and set it on top of the shovel Miley had just moved away from, "I can't decide what's worse, you stealing my story or you changing my ending. Mine was perfect."

"I don't think I even read your whole story."

"Oh I bet you did," Mikayla said then she began quoting her ending, "'I know I can do it,' Todd Downy said, helping himself to another ear of corn from the steaming bowl, 'I'm sure that in time, her death will be a mystery, even to me.' That's how the story ends, pilgrim. That's the only ending and you're going to write it for me and get it published and it's going to have my name on it."

Miley was now giving Mikayla a death look but she replied, "I'd be more than happy to write your ending, Shooter."

Mikayla smiled then started to walk off a few steps then began talking again, "I saw that wife of yours leaving the house. She's pretty."

"My wife?" Miley said as she gripped the shovel once again, "Why don't we just leave her out of this?"

The smile on Mikayla's face disappeared as she turned towards Miley, "Would if I could, but I'm starting to think you're not going to leave me that option."

Miley stood still for a second before pulling the shovel out of the ground and in one swift motion swung it as hard as she could at Mikayla's head but Mikayla just caught the shovel in her hand and held it in place before bringing her other hand on it and pushing Miley back up against a tree with the shovel handle on her neck.

"You wanna wake up from one of your stupid naps and find Lilly nailed to one of your garbage bins? Huh? Or turn on the radio and find out she came out second best in a match with the chain saw you keep out in the shed?" Mikayla waited for a reply but only got a grunt from Miley so she released her and Miley fell to her knees, "Well do ya?"

Miley tried desperately to catch her breath but she couldn't quite just yet so she just looked up at Mikayla.

"You can't get away with it." Mikayla said as she dropped the shovel in front of Miley then began to walk away, "I know what you did, and I'm not going to stop until right gets put right." and with that Mikayla was gone once again, leaving Miley with nothing but her thoughts as she finally regained her breath.

…………..

After a night of tossing and turning, Miley finally managed to get a few hours of sleep. After working on her story and getting nowhere she made her way down to the living room with a bag of Doritos and sat on the couch, just staring at her unplugged phone.

'I don't wanna call her.' Miley thought to herself as she looked at the cord that was lying just in front of the phone jack, 'But I have to, it's the only way to get this Shooter girl off my back.'

She took another handful of chips and stuffed them in her mouth before getting up and plugging the phone back in. She made her way back to the couch but as she was about to sit down the phone rang. She paused for a second or two before sitting down and answering the phone.

"Is that you John Wayne?"

"_Miley?" Lilly's voice came from the other end, "Miley are you there? Miley?"_

"Yes Lilly I'm here. Just lower your voice a little, what is it?"

"_Miley where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you all night and all this morning."_

"I was asleep." Miley said simply.

"_Oh so you unplug the phone?"_

Miley was getting irritated, "How may I be of assistance to you Lilly?"

"_Oh my god Miles."_

"What? What happened?" Miley said as her awareness was now on high because Lilly never used the 'Miles' nickname unless something was wrong.

"_Someone burned down our house, that's what happened ok?"_

Miley was shocked and was wondering if she heard Lilly right, "Wh… what?"

"_SOMEONE BURNED DOWN OUR HOUSE!" Lilly yelled into the phone._


	5. Chapter 5

_**I know its been a while but… here it is**_

_Secret Window_

'SOMEONE BURNED DOWN OUR HOUSE!' those words that came out of Lilly's mouth kept ringing through Miley's head the whole drive up to her former house, but once she pulled onto the street and saw the whole scene unfolding she got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach as she parked as close as she could before walking past all the bystanders and up to her former home. As she looked at the wreckage that used to be her home she couldn't help but think back to the memories she had, but one in particular came to mine…

_Flashback…_

"_Bye Babe!" Lilly yelled out to Miley, who was in the shower, as she exited the house, still putting on her suit coat, and made her way down the driveway to her car._

_Miley heard this quickly put on her robe and wrapped a towel around her wet hair and made a bee-line for the door in order to catch her wife before she got to the car._

"_Wait! I noticed that you left $100 on the dresser…" Miley yelled out as she watched Lilly turn back with a blush on her face, at her joke._

"_Shut up!" Lilly yelled back with laughter in her voice. _

"… _Surely the escort service told you I was $300." Miley smiled_

"_Please…" Lilly yelled back as she made it to her car, trying desperately not to laugh._

"_Some girls are less, some girls are $100 if you like that kind of thing, some are even less than that but I happen to be $300" Miley laughed as Lilly opened the door to the car, seeing she was laughing, "You have something on your mouth right…" Miley tried to stall Lilly as long as she could but Lilly got into her car and started it so she gave up with a giggle, "Bye… Love you" Miley said as Lilly drove out of the driveway and to the street while Miley made her way back into the house to finish her shower_

_End Flashback_

As Miley's focus came back to reality she stepped closer to the rubble that used to be her home, looking at all the men carrying the burnt pieces off somewhere, then she heard a voice calling her.

"Miley?"

Miley turned to see Lilly come around from behind a fire truck and head straight towards her, she felt happy when she saw her but then she saw Oliver and flashes of that night, months ago, came into her head and the happy feeling went away as the two walked up to her.

"Hey" Lilly said then hugged Miley tightly, as if she was afraid she'd disappear if she let go but eventually she did.

"I'm really sorry about this Lil." Miley said as Lilly pulled away and looked at Miley.

"So am I, Miles."

"Me too" Oliver added as he gave Miley a look that Miley couldn't tell if it was a look of hatred or a look of concern.

"Thanks… Oliver" Miley said with almost pain in her voice then she heard one of the firemen, who was holding something in his hand, calling for her and Lilly.

"Are you the owners?"

"Yes" Miley, Lilly and Oliver answered to which Miley gave Oliver an evil look to which Lilly saw.

"Were the owners." Lilly said as she approached the fireman.

"Were? What do you mean? You don't own it anymore?" the man asked a lil confused.

"WERE Mrs. and Mrs. Stewart, we are the owners." Miley explained as she followed Lilly as another man came up to Lilly, introducing himself as a detective with the local police department and he introduced them to the fire chief that was holding what looked like the top of a bottle.

"Well you are definitely the victims of arson, the fire was started with an explosive device made of what looks like a champagne bottle and a couple of quarts of plain old gasoline." the fire chief explained.

"Wow that really works then huh?" Miley said as she continued looking around the burnt remains of the home as the detective came up again.

"So… first things first, enemies, you got any?"

"No… no one." Lilly said plainly

"Nope not a soul." Oliver added to Lilly's response which really ticked off Miley and she turned to him.

"Would it bother you if I answered one or two of these Oliver?" Miley said as she made a gesture for him to leave but he only looked at Lilly.

"It's ok Oliver." Lilly said as she put her hand on his arm, letting him know he should probably go to the car.

After Oliver was out of hearing range Miley looked at the fire chief and detective, "Uhh yea… I have an enemy." Miley then proceeded to answer any questions the detective had for her.

Miley, Lilly and Oliver are sitting in an insurance office waiting for their insurance agent to come in.

"Sorry I wasn't there this morning." the agent said as she came into the room with papers in her hand, "I spent most of the night poking around the sight, taking some pictures." she closed the door then sat down as she set the papers out in front of Miley and Lilly, "I'm sorry I don't like to call it a 'sight' it's not a sight it's a home, you're home and I'm sorry for your lose."

"Thank you very much." Miley said quickly as she picked up the papers and looked at them.

"These meetings are hard…" the agent started explaining but as she explained Lilly, who was still in her robe and PJ's, slide her robe down, which distracted Miley somewhat because she felt compelled to look at Lilly but knew she shouldn't, and Lilly could sense that so she covered herself back up again, "But in the mean time, that's a list of your possessions, you look it over then sign off stating that you still owned those possessions and that they were in the house at the time of the fire…. Umm I'm told that there was a separation of residency so that last bit will be most important."

"We're going through a divorce its not final yet." Miley began to explain.

"Settlement agreement is all done, everything's been negotiated… we're just waiting for it to be signed by both parties." Lilly explained more.

"I moved out a couple of months ago, I just haven't gotten around to hauling all my stuff out yet." Miley added.

"I've been down that road, everything will just… wrap up when everyone is ready for that to happen" the agent said, giving Miley and Lilly a sorrow look

Miley took a huge drink from her water glass before speaking, "That's been my feeling the whole time."

"In the mean time, just do the best you can with the list." and with those words Lilly and Miley began looking at the list, while Oliver tried as best he could to look at it over Lilly's shoulder.

Miley didn't really mind at first but once Lilly had slide the paper towards Oliver a bit and he became more interested in the list she became more aggravated.

"I'm sorry, excuse me" Miley said before leaning towards Oliver, "Do you actually intend on rubber necking?" as soon as Miley said this Oliver became aggravated as well but tried to keep his cool.

"I don't think my consent would be considered 'rubber necking'."

"Lilly he's rubber necking," Miley said as she looked at Lilly seeing if she would do anything, "I'm not going to freak out about this but this is OUR stuff." Miley continued as Lilly tried to calm her down and Oliver tried to defend himself at the same time.

Lilly then tried to stop it, "She's right Oliver, this is OUR stuff."

The agent saw this and tried to help, "She is right Mr. Oken, the law says you have no right to be looking at the list, now normally we look away if there is nobody minds but…" the agent looked at Miley, "It looks like Mrs. Stewart does."

"Yes, Mrs. Stewart does mind… a lot." Miley added with a glare at Oliver.

"Ummm well ok, I guess I'll go for a walk around the block then." Oliver said trying to keep as calm as he could.

"Thanks" Lilly said quietly as she leaned her head on Oliver's shoulder.

"No problem" Oliver then kissed Lilly's cheek before getting up and heading to the door.

When Miley saw the kiss she tried to stay quiet because she still had a bit of a problem seeing Lilly and Oliver together but she couldn't quite keep it shut long enough, "Aww why not live a lil Oliver, make it two laps." Oliver just stopped and was about to say something back but he decided against it and went out the door, leaving Lilly and Miley to look over the list, but as Oliver was about to shut the door Miley spoke again, "Rubber necker"

After a while of looking over the list of possessions Miley and Lilly left the office and headed down to the bottom floor of the insurance office to head home. It was a quiet ride, neither girl really knew or thought they should say anything. Once they reached the floor Miley stepped out quickly but Lilly quickly followed and spoke out.

"Miley… I need to ask you something" Lilly said as she caught up with Miley who hadn't stopped walking.

"What?"

"This girl Shooter or whatever her name is… her story, is this a situation like it was the other time?" Lilly asked only to get a groan from Miley, "I'm sorry I wouldn't normally ask but this did happen before."

Miley quickly stopped and turned to face Lilly with an annoyed look on her face, "Look that is the only time I have ever done anything remotely like that, I paid the guy everything he wanted… it's never happened before or since, ok?"

"Ok." Lilly replied quickly.

Miley went to leave the building but then she thought of something and turned back around, "Lilly?" Lilly turned around to answer Miley with the same annoyed look Miley had given her just a moment before, "You, me and the lawyers are the only people that know about that right?" Lilly nodded her head, "You haven't said anything to Oliver have you?"

"No I haven't told him anything."

Miley shook her head, "Have you said something to Oliver?"

"Come on.." Lilly replied almost astonished that Miley would think she'd tell Oliver something like that then Oliver came into the building with two cups of coffee and looked at Miley and Lilly.

"Well do I have great timing or what?" Oliver joked as he handed Lilly one of the cups.

"You certainly do don't you, I'm sorry you had to miss that whole list of possessions thing." Miley responded with an annoyed/sarcastic tone.

Oliver looked at Miley then at Lilly then back to Miley, "Umm can I talk to you alone for a few minutes Miley?" He then looked at Lilly, "I'll be back in a few minutes." Oliver then held the door open for Miley.

Miley just chuckled then looked at Lilly and said with a sarcastic tone, "I'm in trouble." then she walked out the door and Oliver followed.

As soon as they were outside Oliver spoke, "I've had about enough of your bullshit Miley."

Miley turned around and looked him straight in the eyes, "You're a dick"

Oliver just looks at her then says, "Do you feel better?"

"Yes, yes I do." Miley gave him a smile before turning to walk off but Oliver followed her.

"Look marriages end, I'm sorry, but I didn't end yours. It was done by the time I got there."

"Really? Must have thought the wedding ring was a bit strange huh?" Miley said as she got the cross walk then turned to look at Oliver again.

"Will you let it go? I apologized to you months ago. Look I know you don't want me in your life well guess what I don't want you in mine either, but until the divorce thing is done there's not much we can do about it. But I'll tell you this…" Oliver said as he started walking up to get in Miley's face, "… I will not let you upset Lilly any more than you already have, so why don't we just wrap this thing up and get out of each other's lives."

Miley went to say something but she was interrupted by a public transport bus driving by almost hitting her because she was partially in the road because she had backed up from Oliver some.

"Are we… getting the message I'm sending?" Oliver said as he gave an threatening look to Miley.

"Where are we from Ollie?" Miley said when she realizes Oliver might have been trying to get her to walk further out into the road.

"Tennessee… Miley" Oliver said simply before turning around to go back and get Lilly.

"Funny, I would have said Mississippi."

"Nope, long way from there, a little place called Shooter's Bay." Oliver said before turning around again.

"Make sure you tell Lilly how much fun you had threatening a girl!" Miley yelled causing Oliver to stop for a moment to shake his head before he went back into the building while Miley looked around and headed to her car, thinking about what Oliver had just said.

_**Well that's all for now, I'll post more soon**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**M: Hello all the members of my fanfic army, its me Mandy and I have someone very special with me**_

_**T: Hi! *waves* Yep its me Tay, good as new... well except for a few stitches on my forehead and a knee brace but other than that I'm fine. Now I want to thank everyone for the get well wishes, it means alot to know you all care so much about us, thank you sooo much I'd hug every single one of you if I could**_

_**M: And I would like to thank everyone as well for their love and support not just towards Tay but to me too, like she said it means alot knowing you guys care about us that much, we really do love you guys**_

_**T: *takes a deep breath* ok so now to show you how much we love you guys we're gonna stop talking and get to business so we can bring you this, enjoy...**_

_Secret Window_

Miley drives up to her cabin later that night, her mind still turning from the events of the day.

'God damn, rubber necker, he set me up to look like an idiot... I bet he was hoping I'd get hit by that bus when he was backing me up.' Miley continued babbling to herself as she pulled up to the cabin but stopped just short and looked around expecting to see Roxi's car somewhere but it was no where to be found.

"Come on... $500 dollars a day, where are you when I need you." Miley said to herself as she pulled the rest of the way up to the cabin then got out slowly but the sound of the phone caused her to rush inside.

Miley hurried up to her door and unlocked it before turning on the lamp and grabbing the phone, but in all the rush she hadn't realized she was in high need to use the bathroom so she took the phone in with her.

"Yea?" Miley answered

_"Where you been all day?" came Roxi's voice on the other end_

"I could ask you the same question."

_"Relax you're fine, I checked the cabin out."_

"Oh yea? Well she showed up about an hour after you left last night."

_"Well she had a busy night then, I got a call at my office about your Riverdale house I'm sorry."_

"Well the worst part is I didn't get a chance to get the magazine I was talking about... the one with the story she says I stole. I guess getting the copy from Lilly has gone up in smoke now"

_"You still wanna go through with it? Meeting her, showing her the magazine?"_

"Hell yea I'm sure. I've had a shitty year... I want this settled now... all of it." Miley said as she finished up in the bathroom and came back out to the living room and heading to the door to shut it.

_"Ok good, cause I called your agent after I heard about the house, figured he'd have a copy of it. He sent the original on overnight today, should be able to pick it tomorrow after 3."_

"I knew there was a reason I hired you." Miley said feeling a little sense of relief that she didn't have to go looking for another copy of her story.

_"There's something else... I caught up with your Jake Ryan today... the guy that drove past you two the other day, he's a weird one. First he says he did go down that road and saw you, but then he gets all nervous and changes his story and says he didn't see anyone, in fact he wasn't even on that road."_

"Yea well... maybe it just slipped his mind." Miley said as she sat down on her sofa and reclined her feet on the coffee table.

_"Don't be naive, he was scared shitless, somebody got to him before I did."_

Miley just shook her head, "Come on, why would Shooter care if Jake Ryan knows she's here?"

_"Depends."_

"On what?"

_"On what this Shooter gal plans to do to you. I'm revising my opinion Miley... I'm not thinking she's just some nut. We may have to consider the possibility that she was hired to do this. Somebody with a grudge against you, hires someone to rattle you, scare you to death. Except he hires the wrong person... things get out of control. Things go further than their supposed to... dead dogs... burned down houses. Now he can't call her off."_

Miley starts getting uncomfortable then someone pops into her mind, "Oliver." she sits up.

_"Who?"_

"Oliver, Lilly's Oliver, the Oliver Lilly left me for... Maybe that's why Mikayla wants me to call her Shooter, Oliver wants me to know its him, he wants to send me a message."

_"Why? What does he want? Did you piss him off?"_

Miley's mind flashes back to the night she found Oliver and Lilly in that motel room, Oliver yelling at her to leave, "... I might have."

_"Ok here's what we're gonna do. What evidence do you have that Shooter was there? Besides the manuscript, physical stuff."_

"Miley thinks for a few seconds before raising her shirt sleeve up and looking at her arm, "Bruises... I've got bruises on my arms from where she grabbed me."

_"Alright, me and you are going to see your Jake Ryan tomorrow, bring your manuscript, bring your bruises" Roxy said as she got up from her motel bed, putting the phone on speaker, going check her gun, "I'm gonna push the guy hard... make it impossible for him to lie... Now if he'll tell the police he was threatened too then we've got something."_

"Ok... the corner store... breakfast"

_"9am sharp... bring your 6 gun pilgrim." Roxy said before haning up_

Miley just looked at the phone after Roxy hung up... thinking again before she hung the reciever up herself.

Later that night Miley was lying in her bed, trying desperately to sleep but sleep just wouldn't come to her on this night... then she started thinking about the manuscript Shooter left... thinking about its ending.

"It is a good ending." she said to herself before sitting up then moving her jaw around trying to pop it then she looked around before deciding to get up.

Miley awoke on her sofa that next morning, she stirred for a little bit before sitting up and stretching then finally checking her watch.

"Shit." Miley mumbled to herself as she saw it was a little after 10 so she hurried up the stairs to change quickly then she headed down to the corner store to see if she could still meet up with Roxy.

On her way out she went to grab the keys from the hook she put them on last night but to her surprise they were no where to be found... she checked all her pockets and looked around on the tables near the hooks but no luck so she thought maybe she left them in her car so she went out the front door but stopped when she saw something she didn't expect to see lying on the floor in front of her door... Shooter's hat.

Miley looked around the screened in poarch looking for signs of breaking and entering but stopped when she looked out where her car was supposed to be and saw it had been moved and the door was open.

'How the hell did Shooter get in without me knowing? There's no way she could have.' Miley said as she walked up to her car, hearing the car beeping, signaling the keys were still in the ignition.

"No... way." Miley mumbled to herself as she slowly sat in the drivers seat then cautiously turned the keys to stop the beeping then looked around the car for anything unusual, her eyes almost immediately landing on the ash tray and she carefully picked up a used cigarette.

'I didn't leave that there... did I?' Miley thought to herself before she got out and headed back into her house.

Once she came back out she had a plastic garbage back in her hands and she quickly opened it and carefully wrapped it aorund the hat, making sure she did not touch it, then picked it up, she knew this would be just more evidence that Shooter had paid her another visit.

_**T: Oh wow getting really intense**_

_**M: Yes very what is going on here? Who is behind all of this?**_

_**T: Find out next time, see ya**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**T: Hello everyone, how is my Moosh Army doing?**_

_**M: Moosh Army? *shakes my head* You've been watching too much Youtube Tay**_

_**T:... Maybe... MOOSH!**_

_**M: Tay you ever think that maybe she got that patented?**_

_**T: *gasps* She'd never she loves her mooshers too much, heck she'd probably be happy we're using it right now**_

_**M: *shakes my head again* In case you're wondering, Tay's become obsessed with this Youtube celeb Olga Kay**_

_**T: Moosh Mommy! *giggles***_

_**M: Ok while I try to calm down this one how about you enjoy another update of this story...**_

_Secret Window_

Miley drove to the store quickly, dialing on her phone as she went, hoping to get ahold of Roxi to tell her to wait up on her but she couldn't get an answer from her bodyguard. She pulled up to the corner store and stepped out, making sure to grab the hat in the plastic bag, then she took a swift look around, trying to locate Roxi's vehicle.

'Crap I am so late, Roxi is probably gone already.' Miley thought to herself as she didn't see Roxi's vehicle anywhere.

Miley just sighed before walking up to the store, her mind moving a mile a minute with her thoughts she almost zoned out to the point that she didn't even realize she was supposed to pull the door to open it and walked right into the glass door. She looked at it for a moment before grabbing the knob and pulling it open and slipping in, hoping not to make a scene. The store was a simple little half store half diner kind of place, a small mom and pop owned store, a place where someone could slip in and out easily without really being noticed, but that idea of not being noticed went away when the entrance door swung back hard and slammed shut behind Miley, causing a loud bang which everyone reacted to.

"Sorry" Miley mumbled her apology to everyone before walking around some, looking for any sign that either Roxi or Jake had been there before sitting down at the end stool of food bar in the store, setting the hat on the table and putting her hands over her head.

'Why is everyone staring at me? Was it that rude that I let the door slam? Where the heck is Roxi?' she thought to herself the she realized the person next to her was staring right at her so she looked over and saw a guy not only staring at her but at the bag the hat was in, so she quickly grabbed the bag and placed it in the empty stool next to her, which the man next to her then went back to his conversation he was in with the person beside him.

Miley sighed then looked up, seeing the store's stock boy unloading a box of cigarettes, noticing it was the same brand that Shooter smoked.

"What a pack?" the boy asked when he realized she was looking at the box, noticing she was a little jumpy.

Miley's eyes widened slightly, "I don't smoke" she said a little defensively but she calmed down some when then older waitress came over with a coffee cup, giving her a warm smile.

Miley leaned forward some as the waitress poured the coffee, "Did a woman come in here looking for me around 9?" she asked getting a quick 'nope' from the waitress, " Kind of a bigger woman, kind of a New York type cop?

The waitress gave her a look as if she was thinking then replied, "Nope... no that doesn't ring a bell, sorry."

"I over slept" Miley said becoming almost desperate to know if anyone had seen her bodyguard today.

"Well maybe she did too, cause she wasn't here." the waitress replied before going to help her other customers, leaving Miley in her thoughts.

Miley decided to make her way back to her cabin after she finised up her coffee at the store. Her thoughts kept running through her head the whole ride back.

'Where is Roxxi, its not like her to not call back, especially when I'm paying her. This is getting really...' her thought stopped as she approached a small gas stating, where she saw someone she wasn't expecting and was hoping to not see.

"Oliver?" Miley mumbled to herself as she passed the gas station before slowing down to a stop and looking back.

'No Miley, don't do it... it'll only cause more trouble if you confront him now... especially after yesterday.' she began arguing with herself, 'But what is he doing here? Does it matter, he's just looking for trouble you know it. But I want to know why he's here.' her self conversation ended as she looked back, making sure there were no cars behind her before backing up and entering the gas station area, stopping just in front of Oliver's car as he was finishing up fueling, then got out.

"What are you doing here?" Miley asked, a little cautious to go near Oliver just yet.

"I was actually on my way to see you." Oliver replied as he put away the gas pump.

Miley took a quick look from side to side, trying to see if Shooter was anywhere to be found, "Where's your buddy?"

"I came alone." Oliver replied.

"Sure you did." Miley mumbled to herself as she and Oliver started walking towards each other, stopping just a foot or two from each other, "I know what you're up to."

Oliver got a somewhat guilty look on his face before he leaned on the side of his car, still looking at Miley, "Hey Miles listen... uhh alot of what's been going on right now is my fault. Most of it in fact."

Miley just continued staring at him, ready to react if he tried something, "What do you want?"

Oliver stood up straight before reaching into his car, "I want you... out of our life." he said as he grabbed something in the car, making Miley get into a somewhat defensive pose but she left it when he pulled out some papers, "Time to sign your divorce papers Miley."

Miley just looked at the papers as Oliver set them on the hood of his car, "You want to sign my divorce papers? Tell her to send them to my lawyer."

"Well she did and your lawyer said you won't return his calls for weeks."

"That's what this is all about huh?" Miley said kind of laughing out of realizing just how desperate Oliver was for her to sign the divorce papers, "That's what all of this is about huh? Money."

"Now just calm down, what this is about is getting this thing done, because I'm afraid if we don't who knows what will happen... I think we know what I'm talking about."

"I believe we do Ollie but here's the problem I don't respond well to intimidation, it makes me feel icky." Miley said then stepped up to Oliver and shoved him slightly.

"Oh well.. you know I'm attempting to have a normal conversation here."

Miley leaned forward at him, "I buried my dog Ollie.. This whole thing is out of your control now, you know it and I know it. You started this shit and I'm gonna finish it... Now do me a favor, go back and tell that to your fiddly little friend." she finished with a small shove to Oliver's face, angering him that he reaches back and tries to punch her but Miley moves so he ends up punching the back window of his car, making him yell with pain, "Bummer Ollie." Miley said before walking off to her car, leaving Oliver there holding his hand in pain.

Miley walked into her cabin, hanging up her keys before going over to the sofa and tossing the hat she had just removed from the bag onto the table before turning around to head to the kitchen but was stopped short when the phone started ringing. She turned slightly until she saw where the phone was... underneath the hat she tossed onto the table. She carefully moved it as she sat down on the sofa before answering.

"Yea?" Miley answered thinking it would be Roxi but her breathing caught when she heard who it was

_"Go to where we met the other day." came the voice of Mikayla, "Walk down the path a lil way."_

"Why?" Miley replied

_"You'll see, I'll catch up with you this afternoon. Anybody you call between now and then is your responsibility." Shooter said before hanging up._

Miley just sat there for a moment or so thinking about what she had just been told before getting up and walking out of her cabin and down the path like she was told

Miley walked down the path for a while before coming up to the area she and Shooter had met and she saw something at the top of the hill just a little past it, something big so she rushed up to it but stopped once she saw what it was. She saw Jake Ryan's vehichle.

'What is he doing all the way out here?' she thought to herself as she cautiously walked up to vehicle, not sure of what to expect. She walked as slowly as she could, making her way around the driver's side of the vehicle but making sure to keep her distance from it, then she saw someone inside... It was Jake.

"Jake?" Miley called out as she got closer to the vehicle, "Jake? What are you..." Miley stopped when she peered in and started to dry heeve when she saw a screwdriver handle sticking out of Jake's head and an ax sitting next to him. She bent down as she was going to vomit but when she didn't she looked up, seeing blood splattered on the roof of the vehicle, then as she straightened herself up she saw Roxy in the back seat, her neck looking to have been sliced with the ax. Miley immediately backed away from the vehicle and looked around, feeling herself getting light headed before she fell to the ground and passed out.

Miley opened her eyes, finding it hard to focus but eventually her vision came back and she looked around before looking at her watch, trying to focus again but she soon didn't need to see her watch.

"Quarter past 2" came the voice of Shooter, causing Miley to jump to her feet and run but she stumbled to the ground again, "You've been out about 3 hours." she started walking towards Miley as she tried to get up again but kept stumbling, "Your leg's asleep you laid on the damn thing." Miley finally made it to her feet and started hopping on her one stable leg to get away from her, "I'd of moved ya but I didn't wanna wake ya... but I got tired of waiting. Almost pinned a note on ya, but I decided not to... you scare to easy." Mikayla finished as she took out a piece of cloth and wiped her hand.

Miley finally started getting feeling back in her leg and she started to walk on her own, 'This girl is insane, she killed those two, oh my god' Miley thought to herself.

"I wouldn't go very far if I was you, I linked you to these two in more ways than you know." Shooter yelled out not moving from the front of the car.

"You're insane! I'm going to the police." Miley yelled as she kept walking.

"Whose screwdriver do you think is in that fella's head?" those words caused Miley to stop in her tracks as Shooter walked to her, "If you leave and I disappear you're gonna find your head in the noose and your feet danglin'."

"What do you want from me?" Miley turned and yelled at her.

"I already told you Mrs. Stewart, I want you to fix my story, the one you stole. Or ain't you ready to admit it yet?"

Miley walked up to Mikayla, "I did not... steal... your story."

"Oh I expect you'll go to green haven for murder before you admit it." Mikayla said as she just stood there waiting for Miley to reach her.

"I have the magazine you lunatic.. I HAVE THE GOD DAMN MAGAZINE!" Miley yelled feeling very angry right now.

"You have this so called magazine right now?"

"On me? No... I was gonna go pick it up at 3 o' clock" Miley said trying to get herself to calm down, which Shooter's facial expression changing helped some.

"There can't be any magazine... not with that story in it, that story is mine." she said, not believe what Miley was saying.

"You wanna kill me? Come on why don't you just do it, kill me right now." Miley said finally stepping up closer to Mikayla.

"No ma'am, these others here were gonna get in the way of our business, I couldn't have that." she said looking at the vehicle behind her and Miley then she looked back and walked around Miley, glaring at her, "You bring me that story... your house... 2 hours... if it exists... You've got some heavy lifting to do here I'd get to it if I were you." Mikayla said then started to walk away but stopped, "By the way, if you go to that sheriff again or if you don't show up at 4, I will burn your life and everyone in it like a cane field in a high wind."

Miley just gave Mikayla a death glare, "And when I show up with MY story with MY name on the contents page then what?"

"Then that's it... I turn myself in... But I'd take care of myself before trial Mrs. Stewart because if things turn out that way then I suppose I am crazy... And that kind of crazy person has no reason or excuse to live." Mikayla said then started walking off again but stopped and turned, "Hey you've got my hat, I want it... one way or another I want it." she said then turned and walked off, leaving Miley by herself with the two bodies in the vehicle.

Miley looked at the vehicle, trying to think of what to do, 'What the hell, why the hell would someone go thorugh all this trouble just to get me to sign some stupid divorce papers.' she thought to herself as she deviced a plan.

Miley slipped her long sleeves over her hands so not to get any prints on anything then carefully opened the door, taking a look at her deceased body guard in the back before slowly sliding into the passenger seat but she jumped and screamed when she felt the small ax underneath her so she quickly swiped it away onto the floor before trying to compose herself. She then looked at Jake, well more at the screwdriver in his head and reached out for it but at the last second she felt herself about to dry heeve so she pulled back.

She took a deep breath, 'I can do this... I can do this... I have to do this.' She thought to herself before looking around and seeing a napkin on the floor and picked it up to help keep the blood off her clothes.

Miley again went to pull the screwdriver from Jakes head, she slowly leaned closer and closer to him but she then jumped when she saw something in the back move, it was Roxi's body moving from the shift of weight in the car. Miley felt as if she was going to be sick but she composed herself once more before looking at the screwdriver then looking away as she grabbed it and pulled it out of Jake's head, listening to the most sickening, crunching noise she had ever heard in her life as the tool left the boy's head. Miley then jumped out of the car as quickly as she could, tossing the screwdriver to the side and wiping herself off, completely freaked out.

'Ok... now what do I do with the bodies and car?' she thought to herself then thought of something, 'The cliff, that's it.'

Miley then walked around to the drivers side and reached in, turning the car on and putting it into drive to help her move it, and began to push and steer all the way to the cliff. As the approached the car began to move faster as Miley wanted it to. She was looking for a spot to jump to in order to aviod the car running over her after she let it go. The end of the cliff came closer and closer as it picked up speed, Miley was looking to let go any second now but they hit a big rock, causing Jake's body to lean forward, pinning Miley's arm not allowing her to let go.

"AHH!" Miley screamed as she desperately tried to free her arm, seeing the edge of the cliff coming closer and closer. She gave one big push, making Jake's body lean back in the seat, much to Miley's relief then she tried to pull her arm out again but she could not get it out. She looked in and saw her watch had hooked itself onto the gear shift.

'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.' Miley said to herself as she desperately tried to pull her arm out, with the cliff becoming dangerously close, but finally with one last pull with all her strength she broke off her watch and pulled her arm free, sliding to a stop just before going over the cliff as she watched the car and the two bodies go over and into the river below, "That was way too close." she said aloud as she watched the car start to sink to the bottom of the river.

_**T: Alright well that's all for now**_

_**M: More later, hope you enjoyed it**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**T: Hello everyone it is I, Taylor along with my lovely girlfriend Mandy**_

_**M: Hi *waves* So is everyone ready for us to get started?**_

_**T: Of course you are, well we won't keep you long so lets jump on in, so presenting the next installment of...**_

_Secret Window_

Miley hurried to her cabin, desperate to finish this once and for all, she was tired of Mikayla's threats and as soon as that magazine article was in her hands she knew she would be rid of her forever. But then there was one more issue to deal with... Oliver.

'Are you really that desperate to get rid of me? What are you so afraid of Oliver?' Miley thought to herself as she walked into the cabin to grab her keys then walked back out, not even stopping when the phone began to ring.

The phone rang a few times until Miley came rushing back in to answer it, "Hello?"

_"Miley?" came Lilly's voice from the other end._

'Dammit' Miley thought to herself before answering, "Yea hi"

_"I've been so worried about you, are you ok?"_

Miley could tell that Lilly had been crying, "I'm ok Lilly. I'm ok"

_"Are you sure?" Lilly sniffled, "Yesterday you seemed so strained, I mean..." Lilly paused to wipe a tear away._

"What?" Miley said a lil louder than she wanted to.

_"Do you..." Lilly hesitated, knowing Miley wouldn't want to hear the question she was about to ask, "Do you think things would have been different... if we hadn't lost the baby?"_

"Jesus... Lil... I don't know... look can I call you later I gotta go, I've gotta..." Miley stopped when she heard Lilly start crying harder, "What is it Lilly?... I'm sorry." Miley sat down on the sofa, "Lilly... Lilly ok breath... breath... Take a breath." Miley waited for Lilly to calm down before continuing, "Where are you? At Oliver's?"

_"Yes"_

"How are we feeling about Ollie these days?" Miley asked.

_Lilly shifted around on her bed, "I don't know... I love him I guess."_

"Oh... well... that's good." Miley said reluctantly.

_"I didn't go with other people you know. I always wanted to tell you that. It was only Oliver and only the last few months after we were over."_

"Oh... well if we were over then you might have mentioned it because it was news to me." Miley said getting a lil agitated now.

_"That's because you weren't there anymore. You were gone all the time."_

"I worked at home Lilly!"

_"That's not what I mean... even when you were with me you were gone up in your head." Lilly shifted around on her bed again, "I don't think I ever looked into your eyes and saw you looking back at me for the last two years."_

Miley sat back into the sofa more, now very agitated and wanting to end this conversation, "You know what, you're right its all my fault, you're absolutely right."

_"No... that's chicken shit... Oliver wanted us to go and tell you together... he kept asking and I kept putting it off... I'll never forget that look on your face..."_

Miley started having flashbacks of that night... screaming at the two of them in that motel room, she tried to block it out, "I gotta go."

_"Wait can't we just talk."_

"No Lil I gotta go, now."

_"Will you call me if you need me?"_

"I doubt it"

_"Can I come up there?" Lilly asked almost desperately._

"Why on earth would you do that Lilly?"

_Lilly took a deep breath, "You still haven't signed the papers Miles"_

Miley just layed her head back, kind of laughing now.

_"I know you don't wanna deal with it neither do I, come on everything's been negotiated, we don't disagree on anything."_

"Unbelieveable... You were worried about me and I believed you. I am an idiot."

_"I am worried... You sound like you did 6 months ago and I think its my fault... I wish I could take it back, I really do."_

"Well I guess you shouldn't have FUCKED HIM THEN!" Miley yelled into the phone before hanging up abruptly before popping her jaw then getting up and walking out the door to get the magazine.

_(With Lilly)_

Lilly got up from her bed, very frustrated now and walked out of the room to get her jacket, she wanted to end this right now.

"You're not going up there are you?" Oliver asked as he saw Lilly about to leave.

"I'm not going to dance around this anymore, once she signs the papers it'll be over and we won't have the horrible phone conversations every other day." Lilly replied as she grabbed the divorce papers then heading to get her keys.

"I'm going with you." Oliver said as he got up from his chair and followed Lilly.

"I really think I should go alone Oliver."

"Well that makes no sense."

"Well the sight of you will send her into a frenzy..." Lilly walked up and kissed Oliver's cheek, "Look I was married to her for 10 years... I know how to talk to her. I just want this to be over." Lilly walked towards the door, "I'll be back by 7."

Oliver just watched as Lilly walked out the door then sighed, "Dang..." he lightly hit his hand on then wall, "AHHH!" he yelled as he realized it was the hand he hit his car window with when the pain shot through his hand.

...

Miley pulled up to the post office as a UPS delivery truck pulled away, letting her know her package had just been delivered, 'Finally we can just end this.' she thought to herself as she got out of her car and headed towards the entrance.

"Mrs. Stewart!" Miley heard a voice call from across the street, making her turn to see the old police sheriff trying to get her attention, "I need to speak with you."

Miley just motioned for him to wait as she walked into the post office and to the girl at the front desk

"Hi Ms. Stewart." the girl behind the desk smiled as she saw Miley walking in but her smile disappeared as she saw Miley pop her jaw, "Ms. Stewart are you alright."

Miley shook her head then smiled, "Sorry my throat double clutched on me."

"Are you alright you look a lil pale."

"Yea thank you uhh... was anything dropped off for me?" Miley asked and the girl turned around and mumbled something, "Pardon?"

"Just the one thing I said." the girl smiled as she handed Miley the package, "You know post office would have a cow if they knew we handled the UPS stuff."

"I know that and I thank you." Miley half smiled

"You won't tell them will you?" the girl said in a flirty voice

Miley looked at the girl and smiled again, "No way." then turned to walk out.

"Good... cause I saw what you did." Miley turned around with a nervous look on her face.

"What?"

"I said they'd shoot me if you did." the girl said, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger, "You know you should go lie down Ms. Stewart, you don't look so good."

"Yea.. that... that's a good idea." Miley said as she let out a sigh of relif before giving one small smile to the girl then walking out.

"Oh... cute" the girl said as she watched Miley leave.

Miley walked out to her car and quickly started it as she got in, not even noticing the sheriff heading towards her until she pulled out of her parking spot, then she stopped.

The sheriff looked in at her, "Got a minute?"

"Well uhh... no not right now, ummm I'll call you later?"

The sheriff just nodded then replied, "Ok" then backed away to let Miley back the rest of the way out of her parking spot.

"I'll call you on the phone" Miley said before driving off, leaving the sheriff watching before heading back to the station.

_**...**_

Meanwhile back at Oliver's house, Oliver sat in his chair, keys in his hand, just thinking, trying to decide whether or not he should follow Lilly or not.

'Miley's been acting really weird lately, almost crazy... I gotta make sure Lilly is safe' he thought to himself before getting up and heading out the door to head out to Miley's cabin.

**...**

Miley frantically drove up to her cabin and skid to a stop as she slammed on her brakes, making sure not to hit the house as she approached it. Once the car had completely stopped she turned it off before reaching over and grabbing her package and looking at it, but gasped when she saw it had been ripped open.

'How... how did? No... she couldn't have.' Miley opened the package the rest of the way then pulled out the magazine, flipping to the contents then flipping to the page her story was on.

"Ok... 83..." she flipped pages, "81... 82..." she looked at the next page, "99..." she flipped the pages again, "99?" she looked at the pages closely, "You cut it out... you bitch" she ran her finger over the cut line on the pages that her story was printed on, "You cut it... out of the magazine..."

**'Wait a minute... how could she do that?' Miley asked herself as she kept looking at the magazine.**

"I don't know" she said outloud, "but she did"

**'Think about it... How?' Miley asked herself**

"... I don't know" Miley said before getting out of her car and walking into her house.

As soon as she stepped though her front door she threw the magazine across the room before walking over to the sofa and sitting down... looking at Shooter's hat still laying on the coffee table. She stared at the hat for a long time... contemplating what to do before she reached out and picked it up... studying the hat before putting it on, popping her jaw then standing up and walking over too her mirror to look at herself with it on.

**'Why did you put it on' Miley's mind asked herself**

"I don't know" Miley replied still studying herself with the hat on.

**'Maybe she wanted you to'**

"Why would she want me to put her hat on." Miley said

**'Maybe she wants you to...'**

"Maybe she wants me to what?" Miley replied before looking over to her side at herself... an image of herself her mind was having her see.

**'Maybe she wants you to get confused' Miley's self image said, making her hands gesture around wildly.**

"Oh I'm already confused pilgrim... plenty confused" Miley said as she took off the hat and tossed it on the sofa, "Don't talk to me about being confused." she said then walked over to the front door.

**'Wait a second now what about that?' Miley's self image asked appearing in front of the door**

"What about what?" Miley turned around then walked over to the sofa before grabbing her robe and putting it on as she saw her self image again.

**'Well pilgrim... Shooter's Bay... and plenty of other details you've choosen to ignore'**

"You know what this is nuts, I don't need to listen to this shit from you." Miley said before walking over to the kitchen trying to get away from her self image but stopped when it appeared at the kitchen entrance.

**'Are all of these things coincedences?'**

"I'm wearing her bruises aren't I... AREN'T I?"

**'Are you?'**

"Well..." Miley said before pulling up her sleeve to show her bruises but stopped when she saw something odd.. her bruises weren't there so she checked her other arm but no bruises, her mind began to race, "This... this doesn't make any sense."

**'Would you like to hear something that does make sense? Call the police' Miley tried to walk away from her self image but stopped when it appeared in front of her, 'Call the sheriff and have him come down here right this second and lock you up before you do anymore harm'**

Miley just stared, "I'm gonna get a knife and cut you out of me." Miley said before shaking her head, then looking around as her self image disappeared.

**'Before you kill anyone else.'**

Miley ran her hands through her hair before holding them on her head, "I didn't kill anybody" Miley's mind flooded with images of the night she found Lilly and Oliver in the hotel room, her screaming at them... her pulling a gun out and pointing it at them.

**'You had a gun'**

"I wasn't loaded." Miley said clutching her head tighter as the images of that night came back, replaying over and over.

**'Really?' Miley's self image reappeared and started cicling her.**

"No..." Miley shook her head

**'You almost killed them'**

"The gun was not loaded!" Miley yelled as she clutched her head more.

**'You still want to'**

"SHUT UP!" she screamed as her self image made her look right at her.

**'Listen to me, cause this is how it happens...' Miley's self image starts explaining as Miley yells at her to shut up over and over, 'There is no Mikayla Shooter.'**

"Rah...Rah... Rah RAH!" Miley repeats over and over trying to block out what her self image was saying.

**'There never has been you invented her...' She could tell Miley wasn't listening, "Listen to me, not to her... before its too late'**

Miley reached for the lamp on the side table, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed as she threw the lamp across the room as hard as she could, watching it shatter as it hit the wall, making a huge hole.

**'You are alone...' Miley's image said before fading off.**

Miley just stared at the hole in the wall, something about it didn't seem right. Then she heard cracking before the hole started to get bigger, making the wall start to crack... the crack slide up the wall through the second floor and too the ceiling, all the way along the roof before coming back down along the opposite wall... symbolically cracking the house in half... along with Miley's mind as she started hearing her voice speaking random messages to her before they started fading away.

Miley then looked at the mirror... not really understanding anything, especially when the image she saw in the mirror was of the back of her head. She slowly walked towards the mirror before looking at herself then back as the final voice in her head faded away.

"What's happening to me?" Miley asked herself, now becoming very scared.

"Oh I think you know... I think you have a real good idea what's going on." Mikayla's voice rang through the house as she walked down the steps.

"You... you don't exist." Miley said not wanting to face the other girl

"Me? I exist Ms. Miley... I exist because... you made me." Miley mind shot back to a memory of her and Lilly at a flea market, where she found Mikayla's hat.

_Flashback_

_"Hey look I'm a dairy farmer from Mississippi" Miley said as she put on the hat and looked at the mirror as Lilly came up behind her, smiling at Miley's silly antics._

_End Flashback_

"You thought me up... gave me my name" Mikayla continued as she walked up behind Miley, "Told me everything you wanted me to do"

Miley's mind was then flooded of images of herself... lighting a cloth on fire that was stuffed in a bottle of wine before throwing it into her old house.

"I did them things so you wouldn't have to."

Miley's mind then shot to riding with Jake and Roxi... then to her chopping Roxi's throat with the small ax and stabbing Jake in the head with a screwdriver.

"Didn't have the stomach to do it yourself but you knew I did." Mikayla continued, "Are we done yet? We got things cleaned up around here? What's the real reason I come here?"

"To fix the story" Miley replied, "Fix the ending"

"That's right" Mikayla said now standing right behind Miley, "Now how do you suppose we do that?" she said before reaching around Miley to hand her the hat.

Miley took the hat the turned around, now alone, and saw Lilly pulling up to the house.

Lilly stepped out of her car and looked at the old cabin, "Miley?" she called out before walking up to the cabin but stopped when something got stuck on her shoe so she bent down to pick it up and looked at it, looking at the cut out pages of Miley's story from the magazine, 'Ok... this is really weird.' Lilly thought to herself before walking up to the front door.

"Miley?" Lilly called out again as she knocked causing the door to swing open some so she peeked in, "Miley? Chico?" she stepped in completely and closed the door behind her, looking around the cabin, horrified at how much the cabin was practically destroyed with almost everything tipped over and trash and papers scattered everywhere.

"Miley? Your car was outside... where are you?" Lilly called out again as she walked around the couch, thinking Miley might be sleeping but something caught her eye, an empty bottle of Jack Daniels laying on the carved up coffee table, "That explains alot."

Lilly looked around more, looking at the torn blinds, trying to clean up things as she went but then she heard something upstairs and decided to investigate. She came to the top of the steps and looked directly at the desk Miley was using as her writing station, looking through all the papers, trying to see what was going on in Miley's mind... but she stopped when she saw something underneath one of the piles, something carved in the desk... it was the name 'Shooter'. She looked around on the walls, Shooter was carved on them, she looked at the blinds down stairs, Shooter was carved in them as was with the coffee table. She began to freak out but then she heard something behind her, a door creaking. She turned to see Miley standing behind and open door and she gasped when she saw what was carved in the wall next to Miley's head then she almost screamed when she saw what was on the door, 'Shoot Her' but what scared her most of all was the look on Miley's face... it was just a death stare.

"H... Hi." Lilly barely managed to get out before trying to find the quickest way out, she slowly started her way towards the stairs, looking at the front door, "Jeez Miles... where'd you find that old thing?" she asked about he hat trying to distract Miley.

"Its mine, wasn't ever anybody elses." Miley replied, in the same voice and accent she used when she first made up Mikayla at that flea market.

Lilly got to the top of the steps, "Miley... what's wrong?"

Miley just smiled, "You got yourself a wrong number there missy... ain't no Miley here... Miley's dead." Miley said as she started following Lilly down the steps, reaching behind Lilly's head and pulling the hair tie that was holding Lilly's hair up, "She did a whole lot of squriming around but in the end she couldn't lie to herself anymore, let alone me... Now I never put a hand on her missy... she took the cowards way out."

"Why are you talking this way Miles?" Lilly asked trying not to scream.

"Just the way I talk."

"You're scaring me."

"That don't matter, you won't be scared no more." Miley said as she pulled out a pair of scissors and swung at Lilly as she turned and ran, catching part of her hair and ripping it out of her head, making her scream.

"AHH!" Lilly tried to run but couldn't cause her hair was caught so she instinctively swung back, luckily hitting Miley in the face, making her let go for a moment then she ran out the door and to her car.

Miley watched as Lilly ran out then walked down and picked up her hat, putting it on her head before heading after Lilly, grabbing a rock along the way.

Lilly frantically tried to start her car as she saw Miley walking towards her, managing to start it and get it into gear but as she tried to drive away the car wouldn't start, she looked around and saw her parking break was on but before she could take it off Miley broke the passenger side window with the rock and tried to reach in and grab Lilly.

As Lilly fought off Miley she managed to take the parking break off and tried to drive off but as the car went Miley grabbed Lilly by the arm and pulled hard, pulling Lilly out of her seat and out the passenger window, dropping her on the ground as the car backed into a tree. Lilly tried to get up but before she could Miley grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back towards the cabin and back inside.

"I'm about done fussin' with you." Miley said as she drug Lilly inside before letting her go to go grab the screwdriver she had jammed into Jake's head, but as while she did that Lilly desperately tried to get away but she didn't get very far.

"AHHH!" Lilly screamed as Miley stabbed her in the leg with the screwdriver before she turned over onto her back and made a desperate attempt to kick Miley away, luckily hitting Miley in the mouth, making her fall back. Lilly then took that chance to get to her feet and go out the side door.

Miley got up from the floor, spitting out the blood that was in her mouth before getting up and going after Lilly, seeing her hesitate to go down the steps so she simply kicked the back of Lilly's injured leg, making Lilly fall to the ground, causing her to hit her head on a rock, which Miley just smiled as she looked at Lilly laying there.

"I am so sorry missy, but right is right and fair is fair and something has got to be done" Miley said as she stepped off the steps Lilly had fallen from before walking over to the side and grabbing a shovel, "I just want you to know that none of this was my idea it was all Ms. Stewart"

Lilly looked up at Miley, grabbing her leg, "You are... Miley Stewart."

"I got a place for ya" Miley smiled down at Lilly.

"You are... Miley Stewart."

"I got it all picked out."

"You are... Miley Stewart." Lilly said as she heard someone driving down towards the cabin.

Miley's smile disappeared as she heard the car approaching as well, then she simply walked over to the screen doorway and put her back to the house and waited, motioning for Lilly to keep quiet.

"Lilly?" came the voice of Oliver as he got out of his car, "Lilly?" he yelled out as he entered the screened in patio, looking around then he heard Lilly groaning, "Lilly I'm coming."

"Oliver NO!" Lilly yelled out but was too late, as soon as Oliver stepped out the other side of the screened in patio, Miley swung the shovel and it connected with his face, making him fall to the ground unconscious.

Miley walked over to Oliver, sizing him up then he looked at Lilly and gave her a sadistic smile before she brought the shovel up the brought it back down onto Oliver's head point first... slicing into his head, killing him.

"Noooo..." Lilly moaned out as she looked on, still not able to get up.

Miley looked at Lilly as she finished with Oliver then slowly walked to her, the shovel slung over her back.

"I know I can do it, Todd Downy said as he pulled another ear of corn from the steamy bowl" Miley recited the lines from the ending of Mikayla's version of their story, "I'm sure that in time her death will be a mystery... even to me." Miley finished before blowing Lilly a kiss then bringing the shovel up then back down... letting Lilly suffer the same fate as Oliver did before her.


	9. Epilogue

_Secret Window_

A few months later Miley walks into the small little corner store, smiling at people that she passed, showing off her braces she had recently gotten to correct her popping jaw and sporting a new yet shorter hair style. She greeted everyone she passed by before walking through the isles to pick up a few things, but before she did she noticed a certain post office girl walking up to the check out.

"I'm kinda late so could you..." the girl asked the cashier nervously motioning for her to be quick, not realizing Miley was behind her waiting until she felt Miley lean in next to her.

"Hi" Miley said with a smile before standing straight up, "Braces... getting a few things fixed" Miley then looked a lil nevous this time before taking a small breath then speaking again, "You know I was wondering... if you're not busy this weekend maybe..." Miley never got to finish her question.

"I don't need a bag" the girl said before grabbing her items in her arm and walking out very quickly.

Miley let out a sigh before stepping up to the cashier, placing some salt, butter and napkins on the counter.

**...**

Later that day the old sheriff pulled up to Miley's cabin then got out, looking around the area before proceeding into the screened in area and to the open front door.

"Ms. Stewart?" he called out as he looked around inside, "Your front door is open I'm coming in." he said before entering, inspecting the area inside, noticing the place was very clean, there was a weight bench set up in the living area and a fire going in the fireplace. He then noticed a smell coming from the kitchen so he walked into the kitchen area, seeing there was corn boiling on the stove along with recently picked corn cobs laying on the counter.

"Ms. Stewart?" he called out again, "Miley Stewart"

"Oh hi, up here" Miley called out as she stood from her writing desk upstairs, taking her headphones out of her ears, "Sorry didn't hear you come in. Come on up" Miley invited the sheriff upstairs, "Glad your here, I need the break... I'm working lunch... I'm on a roll with this new story."

"Yea sure.." the sheriff said as he reached the top of the stairs then just looked at Miley, "Listen... both you and I know what you did... we may not have enough to put you in right now but eventually we'll find those bodies and tie you to them." the sheriff continued as he watched Miley take two corn cob holders and sharpen them on each other, looking at him the whole time, "Until then we'd appreciate it if you wouldn't come into town, you make people nervous. You can do your shopping across the river." he just stood there waiting for Miley to reply as she took the corn cob and slide it over the butter stick, "Did you hear what I said?"

Miley stopped and looked at him, "Sure... fine" Miley said before salting the corn cob as the sheriff turned to leave but he stopped when he heard Miley speaking again.

"You know... the only thing that matters is then ending." Miley said as she leaned back on her computer chair, "Its the most important part of the story... And this one.." Miley looked at her laptop, "is very good... This one's perfect" Miley finished before popping her jaw then placing her headphones back on her ears as the sheriff walked down the stairs and out of the cabin.

She watched him as he walked to his police car until he drove off out of sight. Once he was gone she got up, walking downstairs to check on her boiling corn before going back up stairs, picking up the ear of corn she had prepared while the sheriff was there before heading over to the secret window that she and Lilly had discovered when they first bought the cabin and looked out at the small corn field she had planted a short time ago, running her hand along the outline of it on the window.

"In time her death will be a mystery... even to me" she said before taking a big bite out of the cob

_The End_

_**T: Well there it is boys and girls the work of Stephen King transposed into Liley format, not what you were expecting was it? Well then again nothing Stephen King does ever is, which is why he is one of my favorite authors. Well until next time I'm Taylor, c ya**_


End file.
